


and we can, uh, throw up some of your art

by theseathemoonandthestars



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Bilingualism written by a Monoliguist, Family Fluff, Gen, Miles "who's morales" Morales' biggest problem is his cover story, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theseathemoonandthestars/pseuds/theseathemoonandthestars
Summary: Jefferson has had it up to here with this kid.How did he even get a sticker on a goddamned gargoyle?
Comments: 5
Kudos: 106





	and we can, uh, throw up some of your art

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and reviews!

Officer Jefferson Davis has better things to do with his life than cater to the whims of random rich white ladies. Like make sure Miles is doing okay in school, visiting Aaron's grave, buying a gift for Rio because lord knows she deserves one, or maybe just doing his job.

Yet here he is, in the penthouse of some apartment, listening to this woman scream about something ruining the aesthetic of the building. He had been doing his regular patrol when the woman nabbed him from the street and dragged him to the elevator, wailing and bemoaning about her apartment.

"You need to remove it." says the woman, crossing her arms. Jefferson tunes back in to focus on the woman.

"You want me to do what?"

"I need you to crawl out there and remove that horrendous sticker from my precious gargoyle." she huffs. Jefferson almost rolls his eyes before he remembers he's not wearing his sunglasses today.

"Ma'am, I can take a look, but I'm not risking my safety by crawling onto a gargoyle from this high up."

"Isn't it your job to serve?"

"Serve and protect, ma'am, which includes protecting my own personal safety."

The lady stomps her foot.

"Well get _someone useful_ here before I get someone to fire you."

"I'll go take a look, ma'am, then I'll see what I can do."

With a deep sigh, Jefferson cracks the window to lean out and get a good look at the sticker.

The offending object was slapped on the lion's cheek, admittedly marring the otherwise sleek nature of the gargoyle. Jefferson had done some tagging in his youth, and he was vaguely impressed and sort of terrified that someone managed to get one up her.

The sticker was one of those introductory "My Name Is _____" stickers, with some bubble letters. Jefferson nearly fell out the window. He recognized that art style. He recognized that name.

How on earth had Miles gotten up here? This area had been a popular spot for Spiderman, both Parker and the new one, to look out over the city, so maybe Miles asked one of them to stick it up there? Why would the vigilantes do that in the first place? Sure, they weren't really on the right side of the law, but that only went as far as violent crimes and the like. Vandalism wasn't in their wheelhouse. Sure, there was graffiti done in their name, but they didn't do any of the vandalism themselves.

He turned back to the woman, who was impatiently tapping her feet.

"Well, are you going to get it?" she huffed.

"I'll call a window cleaner here for you, and they'll clean it. Have a good day, Ma'am!" with a tip of his hat Jefferson scurried out of the apartment before the woman could screech at him to come back.

Jefferson could barely focus the rest of his shift, but he finally got to clock out and headed straight home. The smell of fried plantains tickled his nose.

"Rio, has anyone ever told you that you're an angel?" he says as he hugs her from behind.

"You, my exes, and every frat boy that comes off the anesthesia, but it sounds best from you, mi amor." she say. She turns her head to kiss his cheek before returning to stirring a pot of soon-to-be _mofongo_.

"This is so nice, today was so stressful."

"¿Qué paso, Jeff? Work?"

"You now that fancy high-rise neighborhood that the Spidermen like to frequent?"

"Yeah, very fancy place."

"Well the owner of the penthouse dragged me in off the street and demanded I take a sticker off of a gargoyle. She wanted me to shimmy out there and get it, twenty-five, thirty stories up. It was crazy."

"Sounds like your average day in New York, although I'm curious as to how a sticker got up there."

"Here's the craziest part. You know Mile's stickers?"

"Of course, they litter the apartment and his books and his suitcases. And his desk. Under the bed too." lists Rio offhandedly.

"Guess what name was on the sticker in what art style."

At that, Rio set down the wooden spoon.

"You're joking."

"I wish I was. Mile's sticker somehow made it to a gargoyle at the top of a high-rise."

Rio cackles, and that's the sight Miles enters to.

"Hola, mamí," he says, kissing her on the cheek. "What're you laughing at?"

"Jeff, mi amor, you ask him."

"Ask me what?"

"Miles, do you want to tell me how you got one of your stickers to the top of a high rise?"

"You saw that! Wait, I mean, uh, what sticker? I haven't tagged anything since the last time you caught me."

"Mijo, I love you, you're a terrible liar." says Rio fondly.

"I am not."

"So the 'Who's Morales?' story from the BVA guard isn't true?" asked Jefferson. Miles sputters.

"We've already established that I was having an off day."

"You still haven't told us where you went that day. Makes me nervous, if I'm being totally honest."

"I promise I was safe the whole time, I just lost my phone."

"But again, you just got ungrounded from that little disappearing act. Mind telling us about that sticker?"

"Uh, I...uh. I met Spiderman and asked him to stick it in a place where my dad wasn't gonna find it?"

"I guess that didn't work out, mijo. Next time." says Rio, sympathetically patting Mile's shoulder.

"No, there is no next time. If you want to do art, we're doing it legally. We've discussed this." says Jefferson, trying to keep his face mad. Rio places a plate of _mofongo_ in front of him and he loses his composure.

"Ah, Miles, I can't stay mad at you, nor can I ask you to clean it. Can you just agree to sticking stickers where they belong? Your suitcase could fit way more."

"I'll try, Dad."

"Thank you. I love you Miles."

"Love you too Dad."

If anyone saw the new Spiderman frantically scraping off a sticker, no one mentioned it. Jefferson didn't get any calls from the crazy white lady, so he assumed it was gone.

If anyone saw Spiderman tagging the Statue of Liberty where no one would be able to see it, no one mentioned it.

Jefferson reminded himself to find his kid a wall.


End file.
